Destroyer, Conqueror and Redeemer
by ImaginationForger14
Summary: Percy Jackson was just a regular kid, or so he thought. On the way to a museum for his field trip, Percy was visited in a dream by a mysterious being who gives him amazing power. Percy now has to stop certain forces from taking over the world. But he has no worries, for he is The Destroyer, The Conqueror and The Redeemer


Destroyer, Conqueror and Redeemer

Chapter 1: Mysterious Voices

 **AN: SO, this isn't Love's Meddling. I was planning on putting up an update for that today, but one aspect of that chapter caused me to imagine different scenarios in which that certain something could happen, regardless of the circumstances that made that happen in Love's Meddling. With the power of my over-imaginative brain, as well a quick look through some of my old favorite fanfics, this story came to be. Hope you like it, and please do leave constructive criticism in your reviews, because that could quite helpful. Also, I'll alternate between updating Love's Meddling and this, so Love's Meddling update next week**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL HAIL LORD RICK RIORDAN, OWNER OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I am but a lowly fanfiction writer who gains and owns nothing.**

* * *

Percy Jackson looked around and saw nothingness. Just a moment ago, he was dozing off on the bus to a museum. He had just closed his eyes, falling asleep, and he was pulled into a dream, not that he knew that.

"You, child, have quite an interesting destiny ahead of you," said a disembodied, and yet very female voice. Percy looked around, trying to find the source of the voice to no avail. "Look down," the voice commanded. And look he did. What Percy saw was rather disturbing, below him, where there was once nothing, was a face, or what Percy could make out as a face. For each eye, there was a bright star in the place of the pupil and iris, with the planets around each of them. The planets were orbiting their respective sun in such a way that they made a faint oval, the eyelids. Hundreds of lights - _stars_ , Percy realized - made up the woman's hair. Her nose was made up of clusters of debris. Her mouth was the odd part, for it was made up of an entire galaxy it seemed.

"Whoa," Percy breathed.

"Yes, 'whoa' indeed."

"What happened to you to make you look like that lady?"

"...WHAT?!"

"And where is your body? You can't _just_ be a head, that makes no sense!" Percy exclaimed. He heard a slapping sound in the distance, which sounded a lot like someone was doing a galactic level facepalm.

"Ugh, I don't really look like this boy! I took on this form to impress you, and the fact of the matter is that your puny mortal mind can't even begin to comprehend my true form!"

"Oh." Percy then just scratched his head. "Hold on, did you just insult me? And how can you just change forms?"

"I knew you were annoying but," It was here that Percy tried to say something. "Just let me talk for a moment, and you just listen, alright? Okay, so let me tell you a story." A humanoid figure appeared beside Percy, it was the one who he had been speaking to. "There once was no life but these two beings, Void and Chaos. They were lovers and rulers in the universe where nothing had form but them. One day, Chaos started to create living create creatures, beings, and whole planets out of sheer boredom. And from this act, Order came into existence. Order had no parents, like Void and Chaos, he just simply came into existence. Now, Order loved Chaos, just as Void loved her. And so the two fought over her. Chaos tried to stop them, saying that she could love them both, but they wouldn't listen. And so they fought, Void having the advantage since he mastered his powers already. When Void finally defeated Order, he decided to make sure that Order wouldn't be a threat in the future by completely destroying him. Chaos tried to stop him, and this is when Void snapped. He claimed that she loved Order more than him, that she loved her creations more than him. He vowed then and there to destroy everything that got in-between their love. Chaos decided that Void had gone insane and, with the help of a recovered Order, sealed away Void to where he could do no harm."

"Okay, cool story and all, but what does that have to do with this," Percy said, waving his hand around and indicating his current situation.

The woman sighed. "I am Chaos, and the seal that has kept Void away is beginning to falter. He might not be able to leave the seal just yet, but he can corrupt things on Earth, my most prized creation, to do his bidding."

"First, how do you know this? Second, why are you telling me, Percy Jackson, ADHD and dyslexic kid that can't do anything right?"

"To answer your first question, this has happened before and we can see it happening again now. As for your second question, I want you to be my champion to fight against Void's influence and help us stop him from being freed."

"'Us?' Like you and Order? Where is he anyway?"

"He is currently recruiting his own champion. So what do you say, want to save the world?"

"No"

"Alright let's get star...WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Well, I don't want to have to worry my mom, I have school to finish, I am still a kid, I can't fight and I don't want to die are about all the main issues I have."

"This isn't a full-time job or anything. I just need you to do some errands for me every now and then, so no need to worry about school or your mom. Do you really think I would pick some kid who doesn't have any potential at all for something so important? You are already much more powerful than you can imagine, Perseus. And by becoming my champion, you will become faster, stronger, tougher and smarter as well as getting more powers than you already have."

"Powers? What powers are you talking about? I'm just a regular old kid."

"Now where would be the fun in telling you that? You're just going to have to figure it out on your own. Back on topic, are you sure that you don't want to become my champion?"

Percy sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this, but fine. I'll be your champion, old lady." Percy could see that Chaos didn't like being called an old lady, but she restrained herself. She then smirked suddenly as a thought came to her. The smirk scared Percy, but he tried to not let it show.

"Now to make you my champion, you have to go through a certain process. It will sting a bit, but I'm sure you can handle it." Percy's eyes widened. Before he could do anything, Chaos pulled out a ball of liquid metal. The metal then flowed into Percy from his nose, ears, mouth and even his pores. The pain was excruciating, but it lasted only for a moment. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Percy decided not to answer her. "Now, let's see what new powers you got, shall we?" She waved a glowing hand over Percy's head for a moment before her eyebrows rose. "Well, that's certainly interesting..."

"What is it?"

"It seems you have gotten three abilities. The ability to take or steal the powers of those who you defeat. Then you can also revive anyone of your choosing and make them serve you, as well as being able to make anyone weaker that you serve you. The last one is...the power to destroy any inanimate object you want to."

"You are joking right? You make me sound like some overpowered person now."

"No I am not joking you. In fact, your first ability compliments your second ability so much that it's not even funny. By stealing the power of those you defeat, you could make them serve since they become weaker than you. You know, with an ability like that..."

"What?"

"No, it's...nothing, just a thought of mine. Anyways, I think we're done here, I'll be sure to keep in touch, all right? Oh, before you leave, take this." She threw a ring at him before snapping her fingers. Percy's world fading and he opened his eyes to find himself on the bus once again.

 _"Was that just a crazy dream?"_ Percy thought to himself as he stretched. He felt something cold on his right ring-finger, and when he looked at it, he found that he was wearing the ring that Chaos gave him. _"Huh, I guess not. Well then, evil-doers, here I come!"_

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 1_**


End file.
